


The Bittersweet of Married Life

by RyuichiKureha89



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiKureha89/pseuds/RyuichiKureha89
Summary: Being a married couple is hard for Ventus. What will Ventus Do as 'His' wife to get an attention from him ?
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I found someone feedback twitter and said something about A quotes, which is like this :
> 
> Ven: Vanitas, we need to talk  
> Vanitas: I'm booked up right now, you'll have to make an appointment.  
> Ven:......Vanitas, we're married
> 
> And then, A sudden idea popped into my head. And I thought about something great.
> 
> This fiction was a gift for Cass and Charismatic Chaos. I hope this fic somehow made into your expectation. (sorry for grammar and spelling error in any case you confused, I did what I could and maybe this story will get revised somehow.)
> 
> Reviews are appreciated !

Chapter 1

  
It's has been 5 years when they have married together as a wife and husband. Ventus, worked as a high school teacher while Vanitas worked as a CEO in The Organization Corporate. At first, everything went well. Until last year, Vanitas acted different towards Ventus. He acted cold, strangely weird and didn't really care about Ventus. They both lived at some huge apartment. Although Vanitas salary much bigger than Ventus, Ventus didn't want to bother vanitas financial, so he decided to pay the half of the rent apartment too.  
4 years ago, Vanitas always called him at lunch break talked about something that so trivial. Such as, "Have you take a lunch yet ? ", "How are things going right there ? You teach well ? " , " I miss you, Can't wait for you to get home and kiss you ". All of them was usually always the topic of the phone. But now, Ventus rarely received some phone from him except such as 'I am busy, so I couldn't go home tonight, Sleep without me'. He couldn't ignore this situation anymore. And what's more, tomorrow was their anniversary. Ventus wondered if Vanitas remembered. Clenched his fist, Ventus push the call button to a certain number that was named Vanitas on his contact phone.

 **Beep... Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. Beep..**

This was the first time that Vanitas would answer it in long response. Usually, he would answer it with only 3 beeps. Was something happened to him ? Not for a long thoughts, Vanitas amswered the call.

" What ? " Vanitas answered coldly.  
"Vanitas, we need to talk." Ventus stated.  
" Sorry, I'm booked up right now, you'll have to make an appointment."  
"Vanitas, we're married. Is there any rule for me to make an appointment with you ?" Ventus responded it.

There's a sudden pause at the phone. Ventus waited for Vanitas responded. He still held his phone and his hearts began ache.

" Sorry, I didn't look at your name at the phone. "  
" Listen, I-I.. " Ventus stuttered.  
Vanitas cutted Ventus, "Sorry Ventus, I'm quite busy today. And, don't expect me to get home tonight. I have a thing to do. See you. "

  
**Beep.**

Vanitas hung up. He couldn't believe it. What exactly wrong with him ? He never makes Vanitas upset. In fact, Vanitas was the one who told that to him. If that's the case, Does he really cheated ? Recently while Ventus did the laundry. somehow suspiciously, He could smell a woman perfume at Vanitas suit. His feeling towards him became uncertain, Does Vanitas really dare to betrayed Ventus ? 

\-----

  
They both have known for each others at least for 10 years when they were still at college. Ventus was late, he knew he was gonna be late. And what's more, he was late on the opening ceremony. Sora might be upset because he waited for him. And thus, he ran and unfortunately he slipped. His ankle was hurt and Every student was looked at him. Laughed while walking and whispered to each other filled that space. Ventus body can't move, he was to feared for stand up. He can't even face any student faces. Until a certain voice, reach him from behind.

" Oi, stand up. "  
" Huh ? "

There's a young man which probably was the same age as him, glanced at Ventus. Those golden eyes sharply glanced over the blue eyes which told him to stand up. Without a second thought, The man pulled Ventus and carried him. The man was aware that Ventus ankle was injured. And what's more, he jerked loudly to the person that was looked at him.

" What are you looking at ? Mind your own business you dumbass. Don't you have any eyes to see that this guy is injured ? Move. "

The person nodded scaredly and moved away from them. Then, the young man took Ventus to the infimary. The young man didn't say anything to him. They both fell silenced while the doctor already treated the wound. Finally, Ventus dropped the silence.

" Um.. Thank you for helping me earlier.. " Ventus showed some gratitude and bowed his head.

" No need. I'm just wanted to help when I feel like it. " without any more chit-chat, the young man excused himself. Ventus stopped him.

" Wait ! At least tell me your name ? " Ventus pleaded.

" Vanitas. " thus, He left.

It was the first time Vanitas ever help him , After that, Ventus rarely saw him again at the campus. 

_Maybe because we both have_ _a_ _different major so It **would**_ be _make sense._ Ventus thought to himself.

The week passed. It was in a few months after the accident where Sora, His best friend asked Him to join the blind date that night which didn't makes Ventus interested. But, Since it was Sora. Ventus couldn't refused. Sora was too good for made him a deal that he would buy Ventus a disney Tsum tsum plushie after the blind date. And thus, He unwillingly agreed. Sora mentioned something that the guest will also from their college which was a senior. Ventus only nodded listlessly.

" Come on Ventus, It would be fun ! "  
Ventus only pouted and told him, " Well, don't forget your promises to buy me the tsum tsum. "

" I know, Geez.. You want the limited edition one right ? "  
" Yup, I want that Mickey. "  
" Deal."

And thus, they both went to the bar. Sora's girlfriend, Kairi. Waved her hands and told them to sat there. Nothing was make Ventus special. Until one last glanced towards the door, He saw him. Those golden-yellow eyes, jet black spiky hair, paller skin and those muscular build wore a dark black vest with white t-shirt and also black jeans with black snickers. Ventus was chocked by his drink. Its unbelievable that Vanitas was come. And what'a more, why does he looked so attractive. 

" Hey, Ventus.. Are you okay ? Your face is red.. "  
" Y-yeah. I'm fine.. "

Ventus unconsciously saw Vanitas again for the second time. Somehow, Vanitas noticed him that he was looked at him. Ventus broke the stares and continued his drink.

" Hey Axel over here ! " Sora waved the red haired guy

Axel waved back and finally they sat acrossed each other. Axel brought his friend to come over and finally there was a female with short blond hair and two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands. The guy with mohawk hairstyle, and a girl with Blue short hair. And also Vanitas. They've spent talked each other for 2 hours straight while Ventus was only played with his phone. Sometimes he would glance the jet-black haired. He was also played with his phone while the others were talked about their love life. Disinterested by their conversation, Ventus decided to excused himself to found some fresh air at outside. Of course, it was a lie. There's no human that would want to spent their times to take some fresh air at this cold winter. Still, he was choose this option rather than inside. Ventus sat on the snowy bench and tried to look at the sky. Unnoticed by Ventus, someone was opened the door of the bar and the person was approached him.

" What kind of reason was that ? Went outside only to take a fresh air on this winter ? Stupid. "  
" Why are you left too then ? " Ventus felt insulted but still asked anyway.  
" Just interest accompany you.. " Vanitas said bluntly.  
" You are stupid aren't you ? "  
" Since we're both stupid, at least we're able to escape from those hellish conversation didn't we ?"  
" Probably.. "

There was a second pause between them. The atmosphere somehow became heavy. Ventus tried all he could to found some topic, but Vanitas interrupted.

" Do you have any reason for came to this blind date ? "  
" Yeah, I do have. " Ventus replied.  
" Which I assumed that you didn't come to find a girlfriend.. " Vanitas rubbed his chin.  
" I'm not interested in female.. " Ventus muttered.

There's a silence paused again, Ventus actually didn't want to talked about his deal with Sora. So he decided to not continued this topic. Yet, Vanitas initiate the conversation again. Which was weird. the first time they've met, Vanitas was acted cold like didn't care of anything. But tonight, he was somehow become more curious all of a sudden about Ventus.

" So you're gay ? " Vanitas raised his brow.  
" Don't know.. I've never in relationship before. "

Again, Ventus dropped the conversation. He really didn't know what to do with this situation.

" How about if we're dating then ? Wanna try it ? "  
" Huh ? "  
" Maybe I'm interested in you.. " Vanitas glanced him and didn't break the stares. 

This was ridicilous. Why the heck this was happened ? Maybe he was drunk. Yeah. Maybe he was. There's no way that Vanitas asked him out of the blue. Really, he was dreaming. 

" I'm serious you know. " Vanitas added.  
" Are you drunk ? " Ventus responded in disbelief.  
" Do I look drunk to you ? "  
" Possibly. Yes. You are "  
" Do I have to prove something in any case you would believe that I'm not drunk ? " Vanitas challenged him.  
" Try me. "

Ventus admit that he was regretted that he said that. Because on that night, In the coldy winter, Vanitas kissed him. Right through his lips. The kissed was brief. And what's more, Ventus was freezed by the sudden action. His heart stopped for a while, He couldn't breathe. His eyes don't even blink. Vanitas grinned wildly after release his lips to Ventus.

" I'll see you later. Call me if you already had the answer. " Vanitas smugly smiled and went inside of the bar again.

" This gotta be a joke. " Ventus cursed himself.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a fast update story. Once again, Sorry if I have some spelling or grammar errors. I do what I could to make this into at least readable (probably).
> 
> So I intend to prolong the chapter. I will make this into 3 chapters. Anyway, Enjoy.
> 
> Reviews appreciated

Chapter 2

Ventus was cursed, Vanitas slipped some note with a phone number to Ventus chest pocket and what's worse, He was just getting a kiss from someone that might be his new crush. He shook his head and decided to go inside. He couldn't stand with the weather any much longer in that night. He sat again in his chair and found Vanitas stared at him. Ventus ignored him. The others somehow didn't curious about what happened that night, They were just enjoying their own world until Axel was asking Vanitas.

" So, Did you find the person you are looking for ? " Axel raised a question.  
" Oh ? Did you look for someone, Vanitas ? " Aqua added.  
" Seriously, This guy only wants to join our blind date because he said that he searching for someone. " Axel rubbed his palm.  
" I've found it. And I'm _satisfied._ " Vanitas replied and suddenly stared at Ventus.

Ventus flushed. What's with those stared ? Seriously for God sake, Vanitas doesn't even know his name, Why would these guys tried to flirt him ? Well, he admitted that somehow with those attitudes, Ventus got some a little crush about him. But now that's not the case ! Anyway, There might be a chance that the person Vanitas looked for wasn't him right ? It can't be him of course.

" Oh ? And who might it be ? " Kairi asked.  
" I recalled the name starts with letter V." Vanitas grinned smugly and this time drank his drink.  
" Ooohhh... Who is the lucky person ? " Larxene teased.  
" Not sure if that person accepts me or not.. But at the very least I gave my phone number to that person." Vanitas responded.

Now This. Is. Can't. Be. Denied. It's gonna be Ventus. There's no other person besides Him that received those phone numbers ! He cursed himself. Okay, Now he regretted coming here and now he regretted making some deal with Sora. Forget that Mickey ! For a while of course, Now focused and found some topic that could change this conversation ! While Ventus tried to make the initiation, Axel continued his conversation as fast as lightning.

" I know ! It's Gonna be Velicia ! I knew it Vanitas had a crush with her ! "  
" Don't be ridicilous, Isn't it Veronica ? " Demyx added.  
" And probably Vidia, or Vivi, or maybe Videlia, Voldemort and even Vexen !" Larxene added.  
" Guys, How much this V you're gonna make ? " Aqua tried to stop the conversation.

With the more ridiculous guessing V, the more Ventus became sick heard it. Finally, at the last straw. Ventus excused himself and went home first, He told them that he had a headache. Well, It was not a lie actually. Sora was worried if he alright to go home alone, Ventus said it was Alright. He only told him to keep his promises about that deal. And thus, He left.

Curious about what kind of deal Ventus made with Sora which was Overheard by Vanitas, He tried to ask Sora what kind of deal does this Ventus made with him. Unfortunately, Sora with his big mouth, Spoiled the beans. Vanitas only smirked in amusement. Not only that, Sora also told him Ventus address and his phone number. It couldn't be helped, Sora was drunk , which Almost _wasted_ in fact. Among the others, only Vanitas was the person that still hasn't drunk. Satisfied with so much information he received. He went home with his leopard black car.

The next morning, Ventus was awake. Completely wide awake because of his phone. What kind of crazy person that was awake him at the sunday morning ? Again, he struggle to dug his cellphone at his jeans pocket without looked the receiver number.

" Hello ? " Ventus said.  
" Do you have your answer ? "

What ? What in the world just happened ? With only those deep voice, Ventus recognized the voice. It was Vanitas. Who the hell gave him his phone number without his permission ?! And what's more, What answer, he should give ? He didn't recall that he ever received any question from someone. With a brief paused, Ventus remembered everything. Last night, Vanitas was, asked him to try dating with him. And Ventus hadn't answered it yet. Now that's not the case. First, the only person that only has his phone number was Sora. 

_Sora,_ _I_ _swear I'm gonna kill you right in front of your girlfriend and_ _I_ _will tell the others to carried your_ coffin along with _'coffin dance' song._

Ventus shook his head and went back to reality. Vanitas were still waiting for his answer. Again, he tried to pretend that he was never heard anything last night.

" I don't know what are you talking about. " Ventus replied.  
" Should I said it _again_ ? " Vanitas challenged him.  
" No thanks, I pass ." Ventus tried to not walk on the same path as yesterday, so he decided to respond with a defeat tone.  
" Let me tell you one thing, Once I get interested with someone. I will not let it go. _Ventus._ "

Ventus began shivered. Since when he knew his name ? Sora might told him, But it doesn't make sense. Because he already told to everyone that he was looking for someone that start with a letter V. So it couldn't be Sora.  
But who might it be then.

" How do you know my name ? " Ventus told him while rubbed his head.  
" Do you remember when you fell and strained your ankle ? You might not realize it, But your student I'd fell down and I decided to took it for a while. "

_Dammit._ Again Ventus cursed himself

He was so desperate to find those. Those I'd were valuable in order to borrow some books from the library. So from the whole back month, he secretly took Sora's Id to borrowed some books. Which he still hasn't realized it yet until now.

" I intend to give it to you back though. In one condition. " Vanitas seemed smiled devily.

" What ? " Ventus responded it quickly.

" Date with me today. I will fetch you at 10. "

" Y-you don't even know where my house is ! " Ventus tried to defend himself.

Vanitas smirked when heard Ventus told him that, " I never asked someone information I interested half-heartedly. "

" I will hang up. " Ventus flushed and while his finger almost pressed end button. Vanitas spoke again.

" I'll see you at 10. I promise won't do anything weird to you. " 

_**Beep.** _

Ventus covered his own face. He couldn't accept this. New flash : Vanitas had a crush With Ventus while Ventus didn't admit that he also had a crush too. First thing first. He had to make a call to Sora for giving an explanation to him **ASAP.**

" Ven, why the heck you're calling me at this hour.. Still sleepy.. " Sora moaned loudly through the phone.

" Explain it. **RIGHT. NOW.** About what happened last night and how did you dare to gave Vanitas my number and also my address ! "

Sora didn't respond anything. It seems like he went back to his sleep and Ventus slightly could hear Sora snored. Ventus decided he would deal with this guy later. He really couldn't refuse the offer. He really needed those I'd. And even though if he refused it, Vanitas surely would spam his doorbell violently.

  
He was dead. He was totally dead. There was no other way to escape. He doomed. He was violently bit his own pillow and screamed. After a few minutes he was satisfied released all of his emotion. He gave up. It was 9, and there was one more hour before Vanitas fetch him.

Ventus was standing from his bed and decided to took a bath. After took a bath, He decided to wear something warm and thick since the weather was awfully cold. He wore White and green coat stripes and black thick jeans with white and black winter boots. At 10 o'clock. Vanitas horn his car from outside.

_This is_ it. _Just consider that_ _I_ _owed him when he took me to the infirmary. And now, all_ _I_ _have to_ do _is paid the debt. Ventus breath in and breath out to cleared his thoughts._

Ventus opened his doorknob and saw Vanitas was already outside, resting his back behind the door's car while looked at his phone. Ventus was stunned, not because of the car. But because of the Aura that Vanitas gave to him. Why he was always unbelievable stunning ? He was only wore a black with red stripe winter coat and wore red winter boots. There's nothing special with it ! But why was his heart beats fast ? Again, Ventus shook his head. He approach Vanitas to make sure he was notice his presence.

" You ready ? " Vanitas told him.  
" Where will you're taking me ? " Ventus replied coldly.  
" Secret. Get in, your face is red because of the cold. "

Ventus unwillingly got in from Vanitas car. finally, Vanitas turn on the vehicle and finally they leave. There was a short pause when Vanitas finally drop the silence.

" I will give your student I'd until we're get home later. " Vanitas started the conversation.  
" Keep your promise _Vanitas._ " Ventus glared.  
" Is that the right way you should call to your senior ? " Vanitas smiled while raised his eyebrow.  
" I don't see any reason why I should call you _'senior'_ while you just freely took my I'd and promised me that you will give it until I buy your game. " Ventus responded.  
" It's not a threat though.. I could easily give it back to you at those days if you weren't _cute._ " Vanitas smirked.  
" Stop calling me cute. " Ventus snapped.

With a single nodded, Vanitas continued focusing his drive. While Ventus was focusing his sight to his right window. It was like 20 minutes pass and the silence still filled the car. It was until Ventus realized something that the place somehow felt similiar. 

" Are we're going to.. Disneyland ? "  
" Now you get it. " Vanitas smiled.

Ventus couldn't believe it. He was never told to anyone that he like this place. The last time he went here it was like 4 years ago. He didn't have much money to buy the ticket since it was because expensive. So he could only buy the plushie or collectible item outside of Disneyland. Somehow, his mood suddenly became more happy. There was a slight grin from his face which Vanitas noticed. Vanitas only shook his head and smiled to him.

Vanitas parked the car and went outside with Ventus. He went to the ticket booth to buy 2 tickets. Ventus stopped him.

" At least let me pay the half of it ! "   
" My treat. The only you have to do is just enjoy the park today. " Vanitas told him.  
" No way ! I can't just let you paid all of it ! The ticket is expensive ! " Ventus already shoved his money to Vanitas.

Vanitas only stared at him for a while and sighed, " How about if I buy you this ticket and in exchange, you buy something inside for me then ? "

Ventus was finally giving up. He nodded and willingly agree. And thus, they both finally went inside. The place was huge. There was a huge castle, collectible booths, candy shop with Disney characters, some cosplayers, Pirate of The Carribeans theme house and many things existed in a one whole place. They were both walking around and checking everything inside. Buying some food and playing some games. Somehow, Ventus became more relaxed with him. All of his tension was gone on that day.   
While on the collectible shops, Ventus tried to find anything good for Vanitas as exchanged for his ticket earlier. Until one last stop, his eyes went large. He found the limited edition of Chirity plushie and what's more, The new characters was showing up too. It was the Nightmare Chirity. 

  
The Spirit Chirithy sat beautifully on the booth with grey fur accented by black stripes and have large spherical heads with small ears, narrow blue eyes, and a white snout. Chirithy dress in a gold and blue cape that conceals their Spirit sigil on their back, while also bearing a small pink purse around their necks that bears the Lux emblem. Beside the Spirit Chirity, Sat the Nightmare Chirity. Nightmare Chirithy appears identical to Spirit Chirithy upon their transition, albeit with darker fur, until finally donning a completely new appearance. The grey fur of its body with becoming purple, while the black stripes was remain the same everywhere except the ears, which was take on a pink color, and the white fur on the snout and stomach will instead become yellow. A Nightmare Chirithy's cape and purse were also change, with the cape taking on a pink color on the outside and replace the blue underside with a red-purple color, while the purse changes from pink to black. He intends to buy it all at once, but with his current money. He could only buy one. 

_Well,_ _I_ _had_ _a_ _lot of fun today._ _I_ _better gave up to buy for my own plushie, Vanitas deserve this better._ Ventus smiled.

Thus, He decided to buy the Nightmare Chirity one. Vanitas stared at him, unnoticed by Ventus. After everything finished, they decide to went outside. It was already afternoon, Ventus decided that he will give the present to Him later. While suddenly Ventus realized that Vanitas had been staring for him, Vanitas drop the stare. He was suddenly excused himself and went to the toilet. Ventus only nodded in agreement, Thus he sat on the bench while played with his phone. 5 minutes passed, Vanitas came back with a suspicious box that has the same length as Ventus bought. Ventus didn't want to ask about what did he brought So he decided to ignore it.

They finally decide to went home. Somehow, along the road they're talked about everything that was happened to them earlier. They were both laughed, debating trivial matters and somehow they both have the same taste with Video games. Finally, they were arrived at Ventus home. And the awkwardness began.

" So uh, Here. I decided to gave you this in exchange for the tickets. " Ventus gave the present box to Vanitas.

" Should I opened it right now ? " 

" N-no ,You'd better not ! " Ventus flushed.

Vanitas only nodded in agreement, and he shoved his pocket jeans to took his wallet and slid the I'd from his and gave it to Ventus.

" Here, as promised. " Vanitas gave the I'd card to Ventus.

Ventus also nodded and took his card back. 

Is that it ? Then after this, maybe we won't ever meet again. I should be happy right ? But.. Why was My heart began ache ? Something is wrong here.. Ventus began his thoughts.

  
" So, goodbye then.. " Ventus excused himself and tried to open the doorknob while suddenly Vanitas grab his arms.

" Wait. " Vanitas held his hand.

" W-what is it ? " Ventus somehow stuttered.

Vanitas opened his doorknob and went to the car trunk to took something. It was the present that he bought back at the disneyland.  
With that, he went inside.

" This is for you. " Vanitas gave the present to Ventus.

" I thought that we had a deal that I was the one who will bought you the item ! " Ventus told him.

" Uh-huh. I just wanted it So i decided to bought it. " Vanitas told him flatly.

Again, Ventus was lost. He laughed because of Vanitas stubbornness.

" Okay, Thanks again for giving me this. I will open this later. " Ventus smiled and open the car door.

Vanitas nodded and waved goodbye. And finally, he left.

Ventus somehow didn't feel exhausted at all. He still felt energic. He undresses himself and went to bathe while thinking about today event.

  
After took a bath, Ventus decided to open what Vanitas might gave him. He shook the box and the content seemed to be soft. He unwrapped the gift wrapping and opened the box carefully.

His eyes went wide, He couldn't believe it. Vanitas was buying him The Spirit Chirity Plushie ! Why does he knew that Ventus want these things at the place ? He held the plushie and hugged it. The plushie was soft and warm. His heart beats more fast. He needed to talk to him. Right . Now.   
Then, he took his phone on his drawer and tap the unsaved number which was Vanitas number.

**Beep.. Beep... Beep..**

" Yeah ? " Vanitas answered the phone.  
" How did you know that I want this plushie ? "  
" You should look yourself at mirror back then, you were drooling you know.. "  
" What ?! That's not true ! " Ventus snapped.

Vanitas laughed and told that it was a joke. Ventus mouth began pouting because of his joke.

" Thank you for the present. I like it. " Ventus muttered but still could be heard by Vanitas.  
" Thank you too for The Nightmare Chirity. Now we're had the same doll, just like a couple. " Vanitas responded.

_Couple. Oh yeah,_ _I_ _hadn't told the answer to him yet._ Ventus thought.

" So I'm gonna hung up. " Vanitas told him.  
" Wait Vanitas.. " Ventus hold the conversation.  
" Yeah ? "  
" About your question last night.. " Ventus began shivered.  
" What about it ? "  
" _Let's try dating._ " Ventus told him.

  
Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently, I'm in love humming the coffin dance song. So I added some a meme in this fic lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it was a lie. I decide this will be end at chapter 4. To tell the truth, somehow I feel pity to Ven. Is it me or Am I too cruel for making Ven suffered like this ? Don't worry. I promise the ending will be great (Probably).
> 
> Enjoy !

Chapter 3

" Let's try dating. " Ventus told Vanitas with firm voice.  
" Will you regret it ? I won't be able to let you go after You'd say yes. " Vanitas asked.  
" Which part of 'Try' you don't understand ? " Ventus asked.  
" So this is a free trial.. I'll make sure this won't be a waste. " Vanitas smirked.

And thus, they've decided to try dating. The next day, Sora went to Ventus house to give him a Mickey Plushie as a deal he had promised. Sora suddenly curious about the doll that was sitting beautifully on Ventus bed. 

" Since when you had these plushie ? " Sora pointed his finger to the plushie.  
" Oh ? Vanitas gave it to me. Why ? " Ventus asked.  
" Why the heck he was giving you this ? " Sora asked in disbelief.  
" Don't you see it was because your fault telling my hobby to him ?! " Ventus snapped.  
" OH RIGHT. NOW I REMEMBERED. I did tell him about you ! Don't worry about it, at least 2% left of your secrets still remain in my brain ! " Sora bluntly said those.  
" Sora.. I'm seriously gonna kill you and.. "  
Ventus stopped his sentence.

Sora was somehow confused why would Ventus stopped his sentence. Usually, he wouldn't hesitate to curse Sora whenever he makes trouble. And for the first time ever, Ventus froze the conversation. Ventus shook his head and continued his sentence for a few second.

" Oh well, No use for blame it now either. " Ventus shrugged.  
" W-what on earth happened to you ?! Usually you would scold me if I make some mistake right ? " Sora asked.  
" Are you expecting me to scold you ? Geez.. I'm dating with him Sora. It's no use to scold you anyway, It already happens.. "

Sora was gaping, he was totally gaping. What on earth was happening to Ventus. Well, it was kinda true that Vanitas asking Him way to suspiciously from what was Ventus favorite food, his hobby, his interest in something, his major at college, his phone number, and even more his address. But sadly, Sora didn't realize it ! He was drunk ! Vanitas were using him in order to know everything about Ventus ! 

  
But, on the other side. Sora somehow glad that Ventus finally would want to start some relationship. From what he knew, Ventus was the type of person who didn't interested in a relationship. Especially dating. So Sora was grinning and told Congratulations to Ventus. 

" We're just trying to dating Sora. Trying doesn't mean we're on the serious relationship. " Ventus tried to correct Sora.

" Don't worry. It will be. " Sora grinned to Ventus

Ventus only rolled his eyes and continued his effort to put Mickey plushie on his full cabinet. From all of his collections, The only things that was always accompanied him to bed was Chirity which Vanitas gave to him. Ventus somehow felt the Chirity was special. In fact, the only things that could make him sleep for now was Chirity. So from now, Chirity was his best sleeping buddy. He smirked while to see the plushie sat on his bed and rub Chirity's head.

\------

  
A lot of things were happening for 10 whole months. Vanitas and Ventus were always debating about something that was trivial, Arguments about something that would come in their mind, and sometimes they would quarreled at each other because Vanitas was jealous that Ventus talked to Sora. Not only the bitter event they would ever tasted, Sweet events always come of their relationship. Such as when Ventus was still angry with Him. Ventus decided to not talk with him and didn't even answer his phone. He was also having a fever in those days. He didn't want any guest came. Except his little brother, Roxas, who would Insist to come.

" Ventus ! You idiot ! I told you that I will take care of you ! " Roxas snapped.

Ventus were pressing his pillow to his ears so he couldn't hear what Roxas said. He was grumbling. He didn't want anyone to come to his house. While suddenly, Sora came. Again, Ventus cursed himself. Because when Sora met Roxas, Things in the house somehow would be a disaster. They usually would play video games loudly, laughed loudly, and even didn't care about Ventus who actually the one who needs rest because of his fever. And that day, they're still did their usual.

" BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP ! I CAN'T SLEEP ! " Ventus shouted both of them from inside of Ventus bedroom.

" Sorry ! We will be quiet! " Roxas told him.

" Sorry ! I promise if you get better I will buy you the Winnie the pooh plushie ! " Sora added.

" NO NEED, THE PLUSHIE ISN'T RARE. " Ventus shouted again.

Finally, those two finally shut their mouth peacefully which could make Ventus drift off to his sleep. A few hours later, someone was pressing the doorbell violently. While Roxas and Sora was enjoying Ventus's game on his Ps4.

" Don't you think Yozora seems familiar ? " Roxas asked.  
" Nah, you probably imagine it. But trust me, this guy has a brother named Noctis. And their father is Leslie. " Sora responded while mash his X button joystick.  
" Dude, you're in wrong fandom.. But Nomura destroy everything so.. Yeah I agree.. " Roxas told him while shove some cheetos through his mouth.

The doorbell finally stopped, while it was changed into dangerous violently knocking which makes Sora came back to reality.

" Oh fuck, Roxas. Did Nomura come to kill us ? " Sora gritted his teeth.  
" Idiot, Answer the door. I will pause the game. "   
" Sure . Sure . " Sora shrugged.

While Sora walked through the room to answer the door, he opened it and surprised to see Vanitas came.

" Is Ven home ? "  
" Who is it Sora ? " Roxas suddenly approach Sora to finally saw the visitors.

Technically, Roxas hated him. Roxas was very hate Vanitas right into the core. While Ventus asking why he would hate him. Roxas only said " **Dunno. _Because_ _he is Ugly._** ".

" What are you doing here ?! " Roxas glarred at Vanitas.  
" Is it a problem if his boyfriend came to check if everything is alright ? " Vanitas raised his eyebrow.  
" Unfortunately, Earlier he said that he didn't want to meet you because you are ugly. " Roxas smiled with his smug face.  
" Well, that's probably you who will told me that. " Vanitas flatly told Roxas.  
" No-No, Ven is here. Right now he still sleeping, he has a fever. Here, in case he might wake up, Mind if you take care of him ? " Sora hold the plastic bag contained with Medicine and compresses.

Vanitas accepted the plastic bag and Drag Roxas hand while Sora was smiling.  
" Don't worry ! We actually want to going out to today, Roxas and I will not disturbing you. Tell Ven if he awakes that we are playing video games at my house. See ya ! " Sora ran and drag Roxas hand.  
" I STILL DON'T APPROVE YOU AS MY BROTHER BOYFRIEND ! " Roxas screamed from afar.

And the place was deserted. Only Vanitas and Ventus remained. Vanitas decided to turn off the video games and put everything back to the drawer neatly. Then, He comes in Ventus room. He was sleeping peacefully while hugging Charity. Vanitas smirked and continued to approach his position to Ventus.

  
Vanitas drag some chair carefully and Sat beside of his bed. He touched Ventus temple to feel if the fever has gone or not. Ventus grunted and slowly opened his eyes. He was shock. Almost scream in fact.

" H-how did you get in ?! " Ventus stuttered.  
" Sora said that he and Roxas decide to play video games at his house. So they left and said that I will be the one who take care of you. " Vanitas replied.  
" I don't need your help. " Ventus looked away.

Without hesitant action, Vanitas slapped Ventus forehead with cool compresses to make sure the sticker, stick to Ventus head perfectly. Ventus touched his forehead. The compress was cool.

" Firstly, I will take care of you from today until you get heal as forgiveness. And second, " Vanitas interrupted with his sudden action to Kiss Ventus cheek.

" That is your _**punishment**_ because ignoring me for a week. "

Ventus eyes became watery. He bowed his head and gritted his teeth.  
" S-sorry. " Ventus apologized.

Vanitas smiled softly and hug him. Ventus was sobbing. He consciously hugged Vanitas back. Vanitas was convincing him to get back to sleep and Ventus agree. Before Ventus drift to his sleep, Vanitas smirked at him.

" I didn't know that you always hug Chirity while you asleep. " Vanitas smiled.  
" S-shut up.. " Vanitas murmured.

Vanitas laughed and kissed his forehead while said Good night to him and went outside of his room. For now, Vanitas actually didn't know what to do besides took care of Ventus. Actually, he didn't know what the definition of 'took care' for Ventus. He browsed through thecinternet and gave up. All of the content was ridiculous. He sighed, and tried to ask his friend to the group chat.

 _ **The** **Senior's** **Playground** **Group** **Chat(** **made**_ **by** _**Demyx )**_

 **Vanitas** : Do you guys know how to _'take care'_ of someone who currently is sick ?

 **Aqua** : Why ? Is Ven sick ?

 **Vanitas** : Yeah, he has a fever.

 **Demyx** : How about you play a sitar and sing to Ven ?

 **Axel** : I believe Ven might even punch Vanitas before he singing.

 **Larxene** : Lmao, just give him something good, how about a human-sized (you) as Ven pillow ?

 **Aqua** : Larxene, you're just gonna make it worst.. Have he eat yet ? Why don't you make some porridge for him ?

 **Vanitas** : Trust me, I have almost killed Demyx when he ate my cook.

 **Axel** : Say no more dude, I've got some link from youtube where you can actually cook with less poison on it.

 **Vanitas** : Sure, what's the channel's name ?

 **Axel** : It's " _Donald and Ignis found an Ingredients for The Recipe_ ".

 **Aqua** : Oh I know that channel ! Way to go Axel. Trust me Vanitas, that channel is the best way to making some food at least less deadly. Just like Axel said. 

**Vanitas** : Are you sure this won't make Ventus dying ?

 **Aqua** : Yep, I have once tried it before. And it worked, Don't worry. I haven't seen anyone complaining in the comment section.

 **Vanitas** : Got it, Thanks a lot for telling me. And Thanks for the comedy Demyx, I appreciate it.

 **Demyx** : Dude ! I'm serious !

 **Larxene** : Yeah ! I'm serious too !

 **Axel** : Good luck Buddy !

_**-End of message-** _

\-------

Vanitas closed his group chat and decide to watch A youtube channel That Axel recommended. He typed " _How to make porridge_ " at the search engine and he found " _**How** **to** **make** **porridge** **for** **idiot's** **guide**_ " - _**By Donald** **and** **Ignis.**_

  
This time, Vanitas cringed. And he finally admits that he was an Idiot when it comes to cooking. Sighed, he went to the kitchen for finding some ingredients to make some porridge.  
At least, It took him 1 hour to make the porridge less poison. And deadly of course. He tried it first by his spoon and satisfied by the taste. Then, he carefully put the porridge into the bowl and put it on the tray with a medicine beside of the bowl of porridge. He was slowly enter Ventus room and waking him up.

" Ven, wake up. " Vanitas shook his shoulder.  
" Hmm ? What's wrong ? " Ventus rubbed his eye while moaned.  
" Eat this, after that drink the medicine.. " Vanitas replied.  
" Don't wanna, I'm not hungry. "   
" Have you ate something ? " Vanitas slightly tilt his head.  
" No.. I haven't.. I don't have any appetite to eat.." Ventus shook his head.

Vanitas sighed, he was staring at Ventus and looking for an Idea.   
" How about if I feed you ? " Vanitas asked.

Ventus started to flush. His face suddenly become red. He was way too shy for this. But with a sudden large growl in his stomach, Vanitas laughed and started to take the scoop with a porridge and blew it since it was hot. Then, Vanitas talked.

" Your body more honest than your mouth. Eat this, I will feed you. Don't worry about the taste, It taste good. " Vanitas assured.

Defeated, Ventus opened his mouth slowly and eat the porridge. Ventus somehow impressed by his cook. The taste wasn't bad at all.

" Since when you able learn to cook ? Didn't you say that you can't cook ? " Ventus asked him.

" Yeah, I learn on youtube and spent 1 hour to make this. I was failed 3 times and this is the most edible to me. I promise I will clean the mess at the kitchen after you finish this. " 

" It tasted good. " Ventus smiled softly.

After Ventus ate the porridge and drank the medicine. He went back to his sleep, while Vanitas was cleaning the mess he make in the kitchen. It was 12 at midnight, Vanitas eyes suddenly grew heavy. He decided to take some sleep on the couch in the livingroom.

Ventus suddenly awake from his sleep. He wanted to pee. He rubbed his head and decide to go the bathroom. After doing his business, he Went to the living room, he saw Vanitas peacefully sleeping on the couch. Ventus couldn't bear to see him sleeping on the couch. He decided to wake him up.

" Van, wake up.. "   
" Ven, you're awake ? What's up ? " Vanitas asked.  
" If you really want to sleep. You should sleep at the bed. " Ventus told him.  
" You only have one bed Ven.. " Vanitas told him.  
" Let's cuddle up. I will at least make some pillow as a shield in order you won't catch my fever.. " Ventus assured him.  
" I'll accept you kindness then . " Vanitas stood and follow Ventus.

They both finally went inside.

 _Now this is awkward._ Ventus thought.

He decided to pick some pillow as divider so they both couldn't face to face in order to protect Vanitas from his Fever.

" There. Good Night Van.. "  
" Night.. " Vanitas replied and went to sleep.

The next morning, Ventus fever was somehow better. He slowly opened his eyes to see something that very awkward happen right in front of his eyes. The pillow was somehow shifted and Vanitas right now was hugging him. Ventus slightly could hear Vanitas heart beats since his head was in Vanitas chest. Vanitas could sense that ventus was awake. He opened his eyes and initiate the conversation.

" Morning Ven, How's you fever ? "  
" Better than yesterday. Can you explain _why_ you're hugging me ? " Ventus flushed.  
" You're the one that keep having a nightmare. I tried to call you but you seems like ignore me. Then I decided to hugging you, and you finally sleep again. " Vanitas shrugged.  
" You're lying.. " Ventus pout.  
" Half. The other half is because I want to cuddle you because your face is cute. "  
" Stop calling me _cute._ " Ventus glarred.  
" Loveable then " Vanitas smirked.

Ventus changed his position and sat in the edge of the bed. He was desperately searching the right word to thank Vanitas. 

" T-thank you for yesterday.. " Ventus stuttered.  
" I want a kiss as reward. " Vanitas grinned.  
" Stupid. " Ventus flushed.

Still, Ventus was agreeing what Vanitas want. And so, That day was the second time they were kissing. 

\-------

A year passed. Ventus and Vanitas relationship work smoothly after Ventus fever went heal Ventus asked Vanitas if he would want more in a deep serious relationship. Vanitas agreed without a second thought. Vanitas was in love, So does Ventus. 4 years passed and it's been their 5 year relationship. They've both graduated from college and decided to move together in the Ventus house while searching some jobs. In those freaking long years, They haven't had any sex. They were only doing kissing, cuddling and many sweet things. But sex was the last thing that Ventus and Vanitas haven't thought about it. They both were already agreed for each other to take all the things slowly. But since Vanitas was the person who always taking the initiate. He asked Ventus while they're playing games.

" Ven.. "  
" Hmm ? " Ventus responded while he was battling with Vanitas  
" Want to have _sex_ ? " 

**_\- Game_ over -**  
\- **Vanitas _:_** _ **1**_  
\- _**Ventus :**_ _**0**_

Did Ventus heard it right ? Sex ? What ? His head was spinning. This was way to suddenly ! Ventus was obviously know that he had zero percent about sex ! Well, maybe handjob was fine. But he never experience sex before ! Oh God.. He **_doomed._**

" You're obviously thinking about something you know Ven.. "  
" H-huh ? I-I'm not ! " Ventus stuttered.  
" Yeah right. "

Vanitas slowly leaning and kissed Ventus. He dropped the joystick and continued exploring Ventus tongue. Ventus was obviously moaning. He couldn't resist him. Ventus willingly opened his mouth more to make Vanitas easily access his tongue more. Enjoyed by their intimate time, Suddenly Ventus doorbell was ringing. They both broke the kiss. Ventus said sorry and decide to look the guest. It was Sora. Ventus face become sour. He definitely hated Sora. 

" Hey Ven ! I've got some good news to you ! I'm at the Square enix store earlier, and I've found Sephiroth plushie ! Here, Look at this ! "

Vanitas was curious who might the guest be, So he decided to went to the door too.  
A sudden BGM came from Vanitas mind as he tried to calm his anger.

" Sorry. That was my alarm." Sora apologized.

**"Estuans _interius_**   
_**Ira** **vehementi**_   
_**Estuans** **interius**_   
_**Ira** **vehementi**_   
_**Sephiroth** _   
_**Sephiroth"** _

" Sora ? " Ventus talked.  
" Yeah ? " Sora innocently asked.  
" You _**DO**_ know how to not disturbing someone privacy right ? " Vanitas raged.  
" Oh My God Sora.. _**Run**_ ! " Ventus shouted.

Sora was running for saving his life while shouting Ventus name

" **SAVE ME VENNNNNN....!!** " 

Ventus sighed. He shook his head and went inside. He was touching his lips. Ventus thought about how easy was him to become arroused only with Vanitas who kissing him. What if. What if they really had sex earlier.. Would it be good ? He shook his head again. Thus, to cleane his mind. He decided to take a bath.

After a few minutes soaked at the shower. Vanitas knocked.

" Ven ? You're bathing ? "  
" Y-yeah I am.. "  
" Can I join you ? "  
" Sure.. " Ventus responded.

The door was open and Vanitas already naked. _Naked_ all of his body. Not wore any clothes. Ventus didn't dare to see him so he was just looking at the floor. 

" Sora was able to escaping. I can't reach him. " Vanitas sound defeated.  
" Don't worry. He will came back tomorrow. "

Without any conversation. Vanitas was hugging him from behind. The water was making them soak and Ventus face become more red than usual.

" Should we continue what did we miss earlier ? " Vanitas asked.  
" I-Im not sure.. I feel like I'm not ready.. " Ventus responded.  
" Okay.. No need rush.. " Vanitas hold Ventus arm tightly.

Thus, their bath became more slow than usual.  


  
\-----

It was at the end of December 31st. Where couple usually spent their times alone and cuddled together to find some warm. This Time, Vanitas was planning something. He asked Ventus to go dinner with him in the luxurious restaurant, Joël Robuchon. As usual, Ventus was somehow didn't curious what his scheming. So he only enjoyed the offer and went along with it.

They were eating a lot of food. Vanitas told him to quickly ate the main course and look forward to the dessert. Ventus only nodded and smiled.

Finally, The dessert was arriving. The chef was giving them Kyoho grape Mochi with fresh almond ice cream. 

" This time I want you too eat it carefully Ven. "  
" Geez, What's wrong with you today ? " Ventus slightly raised his eyebrow .  
" You'll see.. " Vanitas grinned.

Ventus was eating slowly just as Vanitas told him. While he ate the ice cream. A sudden clang could be felt by Ventus. He spit the strange object inside of his mouth and found a silver ring craved _"My Dearly Beloved"_ at the ring.

" Van, what did you ? " Ventus laughed.  
" Will you marry me ? " Vanitas told him with serious expression.  
"W--what ? " Ventus stuttered.

" _**SAY** **YES** **VEN**_ !! " Suddenly Axel, Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Demyx, and Larxene shout. While at the background, Roxas was behind them screaming.

" _**SAY** **NO** **VEN**_ !! " Roxas screamed.

All of them was secretly following both of them just to make sure Ventus would say 'yes' to Vanitas. Vanitas absolutely annoyed because of his plan was ruined. Ventus was laughing so hard looking at all of them.  
And thus, Ventus said what Vanitas was wishing for.

_"Yes.."_

\------

His daydreaming ended with a loud bell of the school. Ventus shook his head and tried to concentrate. He finally stood and picking up his major english book to went through the class.

" Hey Ven, You're alright ? " 

Ventus looked to the someone who was calling him. It was Terra. Terra is a P.E Teacher . He has known Ventus for a year. They were somehow becoming friendly and always helping for each other.

" Oh, Hey Terra. I'm fine.. Thanks " Ventus smiled fakely.  
" Don't lie to me. I can see you're hiding something from me. " Terra teased.  
" No, I don't.. Trust me . "  
" If you say so.. Don't hesitate to telling me if anything happens okay ? C'mon cheer up, I've been saw you acting weird these 3 days.. From last monday you know.." Terra excused himself and went to the basketball field.

Terra did actually know that Ventus was already married. But, he didn't know that Ventus was actually marrying a _'guy'._ And he didn't plan to tell him either. He would only change some other topic if Terra talked about their marriage. 

Ventus didn't really focused with the lesson he told to the students. So he'd only given them some homework and left the class. After school was done, There was a brief meeting for all of the teachers that telling from Saturday until next Wednesday, the teacher was holding a study tour at Osaka which every teacher and student should attend. Ventus didn't really excited by that. He was only worried his tomorrow anniversary with Vanitas. Would Vanitas actually remember ?

Finally, Ventus went home. As usual, he always alone. Only a single cup of coffee on him that left in the morning, which means that Vanitas seems like didn't come home yesterday night. 

_**"Sorry** **Ventus,** **I'm** **quite** **busy** **today.** **And,** **don't** **expect** **me** **to** **get** **home** **tonight.**_ _**I**_ _**have**_ _**a**_ _**thing** **to** **do.** **See** **you.**_ "

That was the last thing Vanitas said to him. Does he really cheating ? Ventus body grew weak. He almost wants to cried. He cannot bear this anymore. It has been 1 year that Vanitas already acted like this. And tomorrow would be 2 years. 2 years Ventus longed for Vanitas touched. He never heard Vanitas laughed. He never heard Vanitas was teasing him. He never had a sex with him ever since. How he missed those touches, those kissed, those moaned. He missed everything. Without his conscious, Ventus was actually crying. He quickly rubbed his eyes to stop the tears. He determined that he would wait Vanitas until he went home. He was secretly putting Vanitas a present for their anniversary at His workbench drawer. It was a rare thing for Vanitas check the drawer. So Ventus decided to put the present inside. He didn't want to hear any of Vanitas dissapointed voice anymore. He gave Vanitas a simple luxury looking watch. Ventus has been saving his money to buy this watch for him. He closed the drawer and exit the room.

It was 2 A.M in the morning, Vanitas hasn't home. Ventus was absentmindly clicking random channel on his TV. Today was should be their anniversary. And yet, How cruel of fate that makes Vanitas didn't go home ? For a few minutes, he heard someone unlock the front door.

" It's gonna be Van ! " He smiled.

Ventus ran and tried to saw Vanitas. While Vanitas seem shocked.

" Ven ? You're still not sleeping ? "  
" I-I've waited for you ! " Ventus told him.  
" Why ? "

Ventus smiled slowly faded. He couldn't believe it. Vanitas actually forgot about their anniversary. His heart was breaking. He wanted to cry again. But he only stood there and shook his head, He was smiling fakely to Vanitas.

" No reason. Do you remember what today is ? "  
" It's Wednesday. Go sleep Ven, you're eyes is telling everything. " Vanitas coldly told him and went through the living room leaving Ventus.

Vanitas slowly opened his suit and tossed them to the sofa. Ventus was only looking at him. And finally initiate the conversation.

" You see, at Saturday the school is having a study tour at Osaka until next wednesday. So I should attend with students too. " Ventus told him.  
" I see. Be careful then. " Vanitas only responded shortly without looking at him.

That's it. Only those words. Ventus was shattering inside. His heart broken. He cannot believe it. Vanitas was busy typing his phone without looking at Ventus. Ventus finally went inside the bedroom and decided to sleep.

He couldn't sleep. The digital clock has shown 3 A.M . Vanitas was finally sleeping beside Ventus. Ventus was slowly sobbing, he couldn't bear it anymore. No matter how hard he tried to not cry, he failed. For a few minutes satisfied by his cry, Ventus drift into his slept. While suddenly, Vanitas was looking at him concernedly and pet Ventus's head.

" I'm Sorry for _everything.._ " Vanitas murmured.

Vanitas suddenly took his phone from his drawer and decided to dialed 'Someone'. After a few long beeps, the receiver answered the phone.

" I need a favor to you. " Vanitas talked.

\-------

The next morning, Ventus awoke by his alarm. It was 7 o'clock. Vanitas was gone. Again, Ventus sighed. He was having a lack of sleep. 2 more days until he went to Osaka. Maybe, he could forget all that things happen even though it was only a second. For the next day, Vanitas didn't call or even went home. Not only that, Ventus couldn't stop crying for 2 straight days. Crying because of a certain person, a certain person that succeeds made him in love, and a certain person that also succeeds to break his heart. **_Vanitas._**

It was already Saturday, 6 o'clock in the morning He packed all of his things for the next 5 days he would spend in Osaka. Vanitas were still sleeping. Ventus decided to leave him some notes in any case he searched for him.

\- I will be gone for the next Wednesday. The school has a Study Tour to Osaka I should attend. Take care for yourself. I have cook some food in any case you hungry, just warm it again if you need it. It's on the fridge. **_Love_ _you._** \- **_Ven._**

After finished write some notes, he decide to went outside. Before he does, someone voice was succeed to making him stop from his move.

" You don't need a drive ? " Vanitas asked.  
" N-no need. I could go by train. Goodbye Van. " Ventus shook his head and tried to grab the doorknob.  
" I haven't done finish talk to you yet Ven.. " Vanitas flatly responded.  
" Sorry, Can we talk about it later ? I might be late. Bye.. " Ventus rushed to went outside.

Ventus was sobbing. He couldn't bear talk like that to him. He was very sad. His eyes werr red, but he still moves on.

\--------

Vanitas somehow felt guilty about this. He shouldn't act like this again. He should tell him the truth So he would understand. He decided to talk about this later, after Ventus went home. He went through the kitchen and found some sticky notes hung into the fridge. It was Ven notes. He tucked the notes to read the text. He stared the notes slowly and the last things he read was the only simple words that able to make him feel realized, That he had hurt Ventus more than he know.

**_-Love you. -Ven-_ **

He began immediately to squeeze the paper. And his thought began focusing on him.

" I love you too Ven.. "

\--------

Ventus finally arrived at school. The school prepared 5 big buses. 4 buses for student. And 1 bus for teacher. Ventus was sitting alone in his chair watching the others while hearing a music on his phone. "Simple and Clean" was playing on his track list. While suddenly Terra waved his hand and asked if it's okay to sit beside Ventus. Ventus nodded and didn't mind at all. It took 5 hours and 54 minutes from Tokyo to Osaka by Bus. Somehow, Ventus able to managed his sadness because Terra was able to cheering up him. Ventus mood somehow became better when He met Terra. He slowly could forget his broken heart step by step. 

Four days passed, They were able to travel Osaka thoroughly. They visited the shrine, museum, food court, even a mall. Ventus already felt suspicious at the first start they stayed at the inn. Someone was like tailing him. But Ventus couldn't tell who might it be.   
Ventus decides to excused himself to Terra when they were eating. He went to the certain alley. And found someone that really the one who has been tailing him.

" What do you want ? " Ventus glared.  
" You actually noticed me ? " The someone asked.  
" I've been noticing ever since our school visited the inn. Now tell me what do you want ? " Ventus glared again.  
" I'm Riku. I'm the guy who was told by someone to watch over you for this 2 whole years. "  
" What ? Why ? Who had been told you to do this ? " Ventus asked.  
" Your _husband._ " Riku stated.

  
Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was somehow crying when Ven hearts shattered after he asked about the anniversary, but Vanitas didn't care or maybe forget (?).
> 
> It's all mystery. 
> 
> It will all reveals at chapter 4~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Reviews are appreciated~

Chapter 4

" You've been stalking me for 2 whole years ?! I could sue for this ! " Ventus raged.  
" Your husband promised that someday he will tell you about his secret. And thus, for the whole 2 years. He had always avoided you. And as My purpose here is, to keep protect you from any harm. "  
" Why would Vanitas do this ? " Ventus shook his head.  
" Because he loves you. He always asks your condition everytime he left for work. His hand and his legs were chained. By a certain someone. "

Ventus shocked. He couldn't believe it. He definitely couldn't trust this man. How if he was only bluffing ? There's now way Vanitas would ask this guy to watching him ! What kind of harm !? He never interacted with such mafia or yakuza ! He was a normal simple ordinary man lived with his lovely husband. Speaking of the husband, why would a husband do this ? What does he mean that Vanitas legs and hand were chained ?!  
He remained silent until Riku initiated the conversation.

" I was actually shouldn't tell you this. But keep this as a secret. " Riku told him.

Ventus still silenced. His brain was overloaded with a lot of much information, and all of his emotions bursting out. Anger, sad, desperate, hopeless, confused. But somehow, He felt a small relief that Vanitas still care for him. Until 1 more days so he could go home and ask Vanitas about everything. Suddenly, Terra was shouting Ventus name from afar. Ventus looked for the source of his voice.

" Ven ! You're alright ? What happened ? " Terra panted, because he was running.  
" Y-yeah, I'm fine. I was just talking to-- " Ventus pointed the figure while suddenly the person was gone.  
" Who ? "   
" Where is he ? " Ventus confused.

Riku was gone. More like vanish. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. Things should be done for now on He determined himself to go home early. Before he do that, he asked Terra.

" Terra, Do our school have any more activities they should do ? "  
" No, I remember this is the last day activities. So from now on we're free. "  
" Then, Is it okay if I am leaving first ? " Ventus determined.  
" Wait, where are you going ? " Terra confused.  
" I'm going to meet someone. "  
" Let me go with you too then. Might be dangerous if you leave by yourself. " Terra assured him.  
" You don't have to. I will be fine . " Ventus told him.  
" No, I'm insisting. Please Ven. " Terra responded.

Ventus sighed. He gave up. He had no choice and nod to Terra. They decided to leave earlier and pack their things. And went straight to the station. The train was somehow faster than the bus. It only took them around 3 hours and 4 minutes to went back to Tokyo. It was already 8 P.M. they managed to arrive in tokyo and took another train for went to Ventus apartment. Somehow along the train, they both didn't speak. Ventus was already occupied by his own mind thinking about Vanitas, and Terra was somehow feeling concerned about him. Although he didn't really know what was the issue, somehow he became more curious about Ventus life. 10 minutes, rode a train and walk through Ventus apartement, they both finally arrived at the apartement. Ventus told Terra to wait in the lobby, And Terra was agreeing. Ventus went to the elevator and press number 5 floor. He waited patiently and run through his door. A sudden voice come through the inside of the door.

" I said, give it to me ! "  
" N-No ! Give it back ! "

_Thud !_

Ventus freeze. Unfamiliar voices which looks like a female come from inside the door. There was a large thud which makes Ventus gulped, he slowly unlocks the door to seek inside. 

" Van ? I'm home. " Ventus talked.

Ventus was surprised. No, he was shocked. He couldn't believe his own eyes to see his own husband crushing with a young girl with a short black hair, wearing a white and black Line T-shirt with black jeans. Ventus never saw her before which makes him more surprised. He was slowly backing away his feet, which makes Vanitas realized that Ventus was home. Vanitas were also shocked, he didn't shock because of the girl, but shocked because seeing Ventus face. Vanitas were holding a cellphone which looks like hers, Ventus somehow saw it, and Vanitas shove the cell phone into his pocket.

Ventus, feel betrayed. By someone who has he loved for 10 years, by someone who has he spent for a life for 10 years, and by someone who has he choose as his love of his life. He didn't remember what Riku said earlier about Vanitas that loves him. In fact, he started to not believe what was Riku said. All of this was not the truth right ? It couldn't be, right.. ?

" Ven, I can explain.. " Vanitas stood and tried to reach Ven while abandoning the girl behind.

The more Vanitas approach, the more Ventus step back. He was speechless. His eyes were watery, he tried to bear it. While Vanitas touched his hand, Ventus slapped it with reflect. Both of them was shocked. 

" S-sorry, I have to go. Sora and the others having a party at his house. D-don't expect me to come home tonight. " Ventus hurriedly reach to open the door and suddenly Vanitas quickly closed the door with his hand.

" Can you just please listen to me ?! " Vanitas shouted.

Ventus is frozen, he never heard Vanitas shouted at him before. And yet, those actions makes Ventus more hurt. His emotion burst up, he couldn't keep this emotion any longer.

" Why should I listen to you ?! Look what you did for this 2 whole years, everything is ruined ! You didn't care about me and right now you're cheating while I'm out from your sight ?! If this what you want, Fine ! You don't have to keep this relationship any longer, Vanitas. If you really don't happy with me, Divorce me.. I can't take this anymore. " Ventus was slowly sobbing. 

Vanitas chocked, He was dropping his arm from the door and slowly step back. He couldn't believe that he had hurt Ventus. Ventus was crying, his tears couldn't be stopped. He finally retreated himself and escaped from that room. Ventus didn't take the elevator and choose stairs instead. He ran and ran through the lobby until he finally found Terra that was sitting in the chair. Terra was surprised, he quickly stood and when he wanted to say what's going on, Ventus shook his head and continued his ran until he find Taxi. Terra was also following him, and Ventus somehow didn't complain. With the bag that Ventus still carried, he dug his phone to turn it off in any case Vanitas would call. Terra initiated the conversation.

" So uh, Do you find this 'someone' ? " Terra asked.

Ventus didn't reply, his eyes were blank. He stared the windows and look the scenery.

" Can you tell me where are we going ? " Terra asked again.

" Hotel. " Ventus finally spoke.

Terra only nods in agreement. He decided to not speak again. They have spent their time in silence for at least 10 minutes in Taxi. Ventus finally stopped the Taxi, They arrive to the Hotel named 'Hotel Owl Tokyo Nippori'. Fortunately, both of them still have their spare, clean cloth for the night. So it won't be any problem for them to spend the night. Ventus didn't seem bothered, or maybe even cared about Terra existence. Until they both finally took a bath separately and ate That midnight, Ventus finally talked.

" The person I searched is cheating on me. Right in front of my eyes. " Ventus muttered.  
" Who ? Your wife ? " Terra asked.  
" Terra, it's not my wife. It's my husband. " Ventus stated.

\--------

Meanwhile, a few hours ago after Ventus incident.

Vanitas was speechless, he couldn't believe it. He was the one who ruined everything. He wanted to cry. But all of his anger flew toward his 'father'.

" Why is he upset for a sudden ?" said the black haired girl.  
" He's my _Wife_ and This was all your fault Xion ! " Vanitas raged.  
" Wife ?! W-wait, You're married with a guy ?! And hey ! I'm trying to protect you ! What will happen if our dad knew that you're gay ?! "  
" Well, he already knew and ruined everything ! This is what he wants ! "  
" We're still have some hope. You've win actually. Now it's your time to claim your reward Van.. " The girl named Xion assured him.

Vanitas didn't care what Xion said. He just throws her cell phone right through her face, luckily she got it with her own hands and confused where would Vanitas go. 

Vanitas suddenly started to remember all of the things he has done to Ventus this pass 2 years.

> " Van, Where have you been ? " , " _**Work.**_ "  
> " Van, Can we go to the park next weekend ? " , " _**I'm** **busy** **on** **that** **day.**_ "  
> " Van, I think I am sick. Will you drive me to go to the doctor ? "  
> " _**I'm** **busy** **Ven,** **go** **with** **taxi** **or** **something.**_ "  
> " Van, Van, Vanitas.. "  
> " I-I love you.. "  
> " Vanitas, we need to talk. " , " _**Sorry,** **I'm** **booked** **up** **right** **now,** **you'll** **have** **to** **make** **an** **appointment."**_  
>  "Vanitas, we're married. Is there any rule for me to make an appointment with you ?"
> 
> _**Vanitas..** **If** **you** **don't** **happy** **with** **me..** **Divorce** **me...**_

The last sentence was the things that haunted Vanitas. He was afraid that Ventus might someday told day to him, and he did. He shook his head, he went through his private room office to find his phone. He needs to call him. He randomly tossed all of his papers just to find his phone. Until a certain unfamiliar present object was lying on the floor. Vanitas took the object and tried to scan the inside. It was a watch. A watch that he always wanted and only told this to Ventus. Inside, he found a small note inside and take out the note to read it.

\- Happy Anniversary Van ! You always want this watch, right ? I was somehow able to buy it at the store and I am lucky, This watch was the last stock they have. I know you're busy lately, but I hope with you wearing this watch, You will always remember when will you came home. I'm always waiting for you and I love you. - _**Ven**_

Vanitas fell down. He felt hopeless. What would he do without Ventus. He was the only one that could make him whole. Without him, he was just an empty shell. He was nothing.

Again, the thoughts began haunting him. He shook his head again and finally found his phone laying on the sofa. He quickly taps Ven's numbers.

_"The number you have dialed is not available, please try again later."_

_Where are you **Ven ?**_ Vanitas thought.

Suddenly, he was reminded that Ventus told that he want to go to Sora's house. He dialed Sora to make sure if Ventus was there.

" Hello, Sora's here. "   
" Sora, is Ventus there ? "  
" Huh ? No, he isn't here. Why do you ask ? "  
" Nothing. Thanks for telling me. "  
" W-wai---"

And Vanitas hung up. He knew Ventus was lying. Vanitas had no clue about his whereabouts. Except One certain person that could help him. He dialed _'his'_ number and waited for an answer.

" Yeah ? "  
" He's gone, I'm not even having a chance for explaining about all of this mess to him. Think you can search him ? "  
" Sure, it will need some time though, give me at least 12 hours. "  
" Thanks Riku. " Vanitas hung up.

Only Riku was his only hope. If his father knew about this, Ventus would be in danger. And in that day, Vanitas begged Of God. 

" Please God, I love him. He is the only person I love. What's my purpose to live if I don't have him ? Answer me God. Please protect him. "

Xion was left, she only leaves some notes that she would call him if she got some news about his father. During those night, Vanitas had a sleepless night. His mind directed all to Ventus.

\-------

" Your husband ? Y-you mean You're ? " Terra stuttered.  
" Yes, I'm Gay. Sorry for hiding this from you Terra.. I'm just, didn't want you to involve my unusual relationship. " Ventus bowed his head.  
" No need actually, I'm just quite surprise. I'm not feeling disgust or something, you're still my friend Ven. That will not change anything. " Terra genuinely smiled.  
" Thanks a lot... Terra.. You really the best. " Ventus smiled.  
" Nah, Don't mention it. So what's your plan ? " Terra asked.  
" I think I will take some break for a while. I will go seeing my brother at New York. I alread y called him at the phone booth earlier and I will depart tomorrow. " Ventus responded.  
" Should I accompany you ? "  
" Sure.. Thanks a lot " Ventus smiled.  
" I said no need Ven, you're my best friend. " Terra smiled.

And thus, they decided to sleep separately. Terra was able to sleep soundly, while Ventus seem like didn't sleep at all. His mind was also directed to Vanitas.

\------

It was 8 in the morning, Ventus didn't sleep very well last night. But he didn't care. He just wanted to see his brother in New York. And thus, he prepared himself to go to the airport with Terra. He was using his last new clean clothes, and waited for Terra to finish his bath. After done, they both went to the airport.

Vanitas received a call at 8.30. It was Riku. He immediately pushes the receive button and put the cell phone in his ear.

" Hello ? " Vanitas answered.  
" I already track him. He's on the way to the airport. "  
" What ? How about his destination ? "  
" I can't track his destination if he doesn't register his ticket yet, I'll text you later if I find it. " Riku hung up.

Vanitas quickly stood from his bed and went to the living room to take his key car. He ran through his garage and get in the car. He went to the airport with full speed.

\-------

  
Ventus and Terra were finally arrived at the airport. Ventus already bought the ticket and sat in the lobby until the plane departs.

_'The plane to New York will be departing at 15 minutes left. Please prepare your tickets and don't forget your luggage. Thank you.'_

The announcement sound ended. Until 15 minutes left, then Ventus could be free for a while. Although it may hurt, somehow he would manage it. He sighed, he decide to turn on his phone for a while in any case his brother may be complaining about his sudden visit. But, all of the notification he receives wasn't from Roxas. It was all from Vanitas. He had 20 missed calls, 12 texts. It was all from him. Ventus decided to read his message.

"Ven, I know messaging will not make you believe. But this is the only option I have. "  
\-----  
" All of what you saw is only misunderstanding"  
\-----  
" I will explain it all to you----- "  
\----

Ventus didn't read the rest. He deleted it. He turns off his phone again, and decided to buy his ticket. It took him 8 minutes for Queue. Only 7 more minutes until the plane departs.

\---------

Vanitas phone suddenly vibrated, he slides the green button to receive the caller.

" I've got the destination. "  
" Spill it. "  
" New york, Gummi ship number 8VA2. The plane will be departing in 7 minutes left. "  
" Thanks. "

Vanitas hung up and gassed the car. He quickly parked the car and ran inside the airport. The place was packed, it would be difficult for him to search Ventus at this state. After he knew the destination, he searched the lobby and continued his track to find Ventus.

\------

  
_"Destination To New York, Plane 8VA2. Please prepare your tickets and take your luggage. Please Proceed with Caution. Thank you."_

" Well, I guess it's time for you to go.. " Terra told Ventus.  
" Yeah, Thanks for accompany me Terra. "  
" Sure, when will you get back ? "  
" Probably Monday. I will take the days off for 4 days. " Ventus stated.  
"Okay, Be carefull alright ? "  
" Yeah. " Ventus nodded.

Ventus was holding his bag and left the lobby. He went to the airport inspection and Queue the others passengers.

\-------

_"Destination To New York, Plane 8VA2. Please prepare your tickets and take your luggage. Please Proceed with Caution. Thank you."_

Vanitas were panicking. He ran and ran, but he didn't find Ventus. Until a certain spiky blond hair that Vanitas saw when he was aimlessly searching through the crowd. It was really him. He shouted his name while ran through the crowd.

" Ven ! **Ventus** ! "

Vanitas grabbed Ventus arm. Ventus was shocked. He couldn't believe it. How did he know that Ventus here at the airport ? He was gaping his mouth and couldn't say any word.  
Terra could hear someone was shouting Ventus name which makes him looking back, curious about who may the person that called his friend's name.  
Terra could see the person that was calling his friend's name from afar. It was a young man with jet-black spiky hair with White polo shirt and blue jeans with brown stripe belt. Terra approach them to see it clearly.

" Ven, is everything alright ? "

The stare and speechless competition was broke for a while, looking at the person that asked them. Vanitas seemed like disturb by his appearance. 

" And can you mind your own business ? " Vanitas sounded disturbed.

" N-no Terra, We're alright. This is Vanitas I mentioned you last night.. " Ventus added.

" _Last night_ ? " _Vanitas thought himself._

" Oh, Okay. I won't disturb you both then. Good luck Ven. " Terra grab Ven shoulder firmly, stated that Terra would be always there to help him.

Ventus nodded. And Terra was leaving them both. The silence continued, until Ventus initiated the conversation.

" What do you want ? " Ventus asked.  
" Can we please just talk about last night ? " Vanitas pleaded.

Ventus was absolutely wanting to refuse his offer. Until he saw Vanitas eyes, his under eyes was a little blacker. It seems like he didn't sleep at all yesterday. Ventus worried. He sighed, and finally willing to give him a chance to explain. 

_"Destination to New York, Please prepare all of your luggage. The plane will be departing in_ _2_ _minutes_ ."

Ventus looked at the speaker announcement. Right, he had to go to New York. Fortunately, he hasn't gave the bag to the airport inspection yet. So it would be easy for him to cancelled his flight. He sighed.

" Let's just talk outside. " Ventus sighed.  
" Okay. " Vanitas nodded.

\-----

  
They both finally went outside of the airport. Ventus initiates to buy some 2 Hot chocolate for him and Vanitas. Vanitas took the cup and Ventus slurped it slowly. He sighed. And take a seat on the nearest bench.

" First, you're clearly bring a woman at our apartment. Second, you're already breaking my heart. This time, what do you want Van ? "   
Ventus stared at him.

" Ventus, you're dead wrong about this. " Vanitas dug his phone and tap someone's phone numbers and dialed it. He loud speaker the phone and it was the voice of yesterday woman.

" Hello ? Is it Ventus ? " The woman asked.

Ventus looked at Vanitas. Unsure what he had to do, Vanitas whisper to him to say something.

" Uh Yeah it's me. " Ventus told her.  
" Good, I thought it was Vanitas. So, I'm so sorry about what happen yesterday, I didn't mean to break your heart or anything ! It's just my stupid brother that took my phone from me, So I grab his hand and suddenly we've fallen ! "

 _Wait_ a _minute. Vanitas has_ a _sister_ ?! _Ventus shocked._

" W-wait a minute, You're Vanitas sister ? " Ventus asked in disbelief.  
" You actually didn't know ?! Van ! How dare you didn't tell him about me ?! " The girl shouted.  
" If I tell you, you're gonna squeal like a bitch with only looking at us using your weird imagination " Vanitas flatly told her.  
" It's not an imagination ! It's fujoshi ! Anyway, I'm Xion. Vanitas little sister. I was told by dad that Vanitas married which makes dad doesn't approve it. But I didn't know that the person Vanitas married with is you ! So I'm very sorry If you put it in a wrong way last night, it was just a misunderstanding. " Xion apologized.

Too much information. What does she mean that their father doesn't approve of our marriage ? That doesn't explain everything. Well, at least Xion wasn't Vanitas lovers or anything. Ventus somehow relieved.

" Van, I believe you have to explain everything to Ventus. I'll leave the rest to you okay ? Oh and, Father invites you to claim your 'reward' . I'll see you there. " Xion hung up.

Vanitas shoved his phone again in his pocket and Looked at Ventus. Ventus was looking at him confused.

" You want the truth, right ? Get in my car. I'll explain everything. " Vanitas looked at him seriously.

Ventus didn't have a choice. He was actually wanting to know everything. The darkness was lingering his heart. Until he found the truth, The light will cover his heart thoroughly. Ventus only nodded and follow Vanitas to find his car.

  
They both got inside the car. Vanitas turn on the vehicle, but still didn't move the car. He silently stared Ventus. Ventus could see his eyes were a bit watery.

" I'm so sorry for hiding this to you for long.. " Vanitas apologized.

" Tell me the truth Van.. " Ventus told him.

" Okay.. " Vanitas took a deep breath.

Another silence fills through the car. Until a few minutes, Vanitas finally dropped the silence.

" It was 2 years ago, My father realized about our marriage. He didn't approve at all, He intend to get rid of you with in a harm's way. I realized what he did to you. He told his man to distract our lives. Do you remember when you wanted to take some letter from the post box ? And when you opened it, it's full of insect corpse ? And you only told me that it was a prank from a naughty neighbor ? " Vanitas asked.

Ventus only nodded. 

" It wasn't a prank. It was a threat from my father. I knew it was him. He texted me at night on that day. He text me this. " Vanitas dug his phone and give the text message to Ventus.

 _ **"Divorce** **him** **or** **else** **he** **will** **get** **hurt** **in a**_ _**matter** **of** **time."**_

Ventus was shocked. He couldn't believe it. Vanitas told him the truth. 

" Of course, I refused it. I never want to divorce you. And that's why, I called him while you asleep that night. The corporation actually was his at first, he said he wanted to retire and give his position to me. He only said this to me, **_"If you_ _don't want to_** _**divorce** **him,** **then** **prove** **me** **that** **The** **Organization** **Corporation** **will** **win** **as** **the** **largest** **seller** **for 2**_ **years** **than** **the** **others** **corporation.** **If** **you** **win** **the** **challenge,** **then _I_** _**will** **consider** **your** **choice."**_

" And so, I determined I took his challenge. At first, everything was hard. I almost give up, plus with my assistant was quitting on 2 years ago. I couldn't handle everything. Until my sister's came, she said she wanted to help me for the winning. So she offered herself as my assistant. She was a genius, she organized everything in perfect shape. But, she didn't know that I was married with a guy. It seems like my father didn't tell her too about that. She only said that whoever my partner is, she want to help our relationship. She didn't want our father ruined everything. Thus, she took the wheel and changed everything. Until one day I realized something from her, and I will never tell her that I was marrying a guy. "

" Why ? " Ventus asked.

" She's a hardcore for a gay relationship. I have once seen her reading a gay comic at my office. " Vanitas told him.

Again, Ventus asked. " You didn't explain who is Riku. "

Vanitas brow slightly raised. " How did you know him ? "

" He showed himself in Osaka. Told me that he's watching me for 2 years, and you are the one who told him to do that. " Ventus told him.

" It's True. I was the one who told him. At first, he was actually a hacker that stealing our data's information about The Organization. But I am smarter than him. I tracked him up, and told my man to take him to the jail. And finally he surrenders and gave me an offering. He said that he will do everything as long as I don't take him to the jail. Somehow, we became a good friend after that. Riku's help me with some data's from another Corporation, and Xion was the one who filtered them one by one. Since I couldn't see you often for the back 2 years, afraid that my father might harm's you. I decided to ask Riku for keeping an eye for you. And he agrees. "

Ventus somehow did have another question. And Vanitas knew that Ventus gonna ask it.

" Go on, ask whatever you wants.. " Vanitas told him

" How about when you're get home and your suit reeks of woman perfume ? " Ventus stared at him.

" Oh, that wasn't a woman perfume. My client, _Marluxia._ Was a model that offers me some of his perfume and spray it to my suit without my consent. And since the smell didn't match my style, I refused his offer as a collaboration with The Organization. Sorry if this makes you misunderstanding Ven.. " Vanitas told him.

" You were already do that. " Ventus talked back.

" And again, in 2 years. I win the challenge. The Organization has the largest seller for 2 whole years. I was about to claim my reward, until yesterday night.. I tried to call my father and he blocked my phone number's. Xion told me that he was didn't approve with me winning the challenge. I was raging, I tried to took Xion's phone and I accidentally fell on her. And probably you know the rest.. " Vanitas told him.

" So what are we gonna do ? " Ventus asked.

" To my father's place. I will claim my reward and protect our relationship. Which is why you have to come. Only one last question for you I will give Ven, Will you forgive me ? "

Unconsciously, Ventus was crying. He couldn't hold his tears any longer. He was somehow feeling glad, happy, and relieved. That Vanitas is actually love him, that Vanitas need him and only him.

" I-I.. I'm sorry Van.. For jump into conclusion so fast without knowing the fact. " Ventus sobbed and his tears still flowing.

Vanitas hugged him, He slowly rub his back and whispered to him.

" I'm sorry too for forgetting our anniversary Ven, I really am.. I was shocked when you gave me the watch. I really love it. " Vanitas told him.

" Y-you know where I Hid those present ?! " Ventus shocked.

" Kinda.. " Vanitas sounded hesitate to explain.

" Okay.. I will forgive you.. " Ventus finally confessed.

Vanitas slowly grew weaker. His head rested into Ventus shoulder. He smiled tenderly.

" Thank you.. Ven.. You're the one who can make me whole again.. "

Ventus released Vanitas hand. And Vanitas kissed him right through the lips. The kiss was slow and chaste. Ventus longed for this, he missed those lips, he missed those tongues that always slipped into his mouth. And finally , those kisses was finally became true. Vanitas teased him by bite Ventus lower lips, those actions makes Ventus moaned and fill the car silence. Vanitas bit ventus neck and lick his Adam apple's. The mark Vanitas made slightly seen. Satisfied by his action, Vanitas finally talked.

" Let's finish this later after we Claim our reward. " 

" Right.. " Ventus nodded.

And thus, Vanitas gassed the car. It took them 20 minutes, when a sudden massive house makes Ventus gaping his mouth.

 _Is this Vanitas father's house_ ? _Isn't this too big for_ a _regular person to live_ ? Ventus thought.

Ventus knew that Vanitas's rich. But he didn't know about how rich his father was. He gulped. Afraid of what kind of person that his father might be. Vanitas opened the door and walk through the lobby with Ventus behind him. Suddenly, a young maid approach for greeting them.

" Welcome Home, Vanitas-sama.. Your father awaits at his room. "

Vanitas nodded and went through 'his' father's room. Vanitas finally slide the door and ask where his father might be. Until a sudden voice came to them.

" Ah, Vanitas. You finally came. And you must be Ventus correct ? I am Xehanort. Vanitas father. " Xehanort greeted Him.

" Nice to meet you Sir.. " Ventus bowed his head.

" No need for chit-chat, I've come to claim my reward. I have won the challenge, and it's your time to hear my choice. " Vanitas stared his father intently

Xehanort laughed, he only shook his head and finally responded.

" I believe I must refuse to hearing your choice. You never win at the start, Vanitas. "

" Why ?! " Vanitas raged.

" You've been asking Xion for helping you. That's just the same as cheating. " Xehanort told him.

" No Father ! " Xion came suddenly.

" Xion ? " Xehanort raised his eyebrows.

" Vanitas wasn't the one who asks me to helping him, It was me ! I'm the one who willingly to help him ! " Xion raged.

Xehanort was shocked. How could Xion helping him, what were the benefits to her for helping him ?

" Why ? " Xehanort asked.  
" Because they're destined to be together father ! You can't just do whatever you want ! Vanitas also need his own happiness, he could freely choose everything he loves ! And Ventus is the one who he loves ! "

" I love Ventus. Father. He is the only person I loved.. "

Xehanort chocked. He was speechless. He couldn't believe what his daughter says. Maybe, there was some true of what his daughter says.  
He sighed. He was too old for this, and thus he defeated.

" Very well, I will accept your winning. I will not disturbe your life again. Live whatever you want, Vanitas. " Xehanort told him.

Xion giggled by their winning. Vanitas were also relieved and finally could be happy with Ventus. While Ventus somehow didn't satisfied by their winning. Thus, he approach Xehanort and told him something.

" Um.. Sir, I know that somehow you still didn't agree with our relationship. But there something I would like you to know. I've been in love with him for 10 years. I always know that he's possesive, grumpy, loving and caring attitude is the way for him to love me. If some things somehow still make you hesitate, feel free to watch over us. " Ventus told him sincerely.

" Strange, Vanitas never showed any emotion towards me and Xion. Maybe it's true after all, you are his only person that he is love. Thank you for telling me this Ventus. I wouldn't mind if you're visit again. "

" Sure. I will . " Ventus smiled.

Thus, they finally excused themselves and leave. The three of them felt free right now. All of their chains somehow was lifted. Xion also happy with them all.

" So, you're gonna kiss or not ? My camera's ready. " Xion grinned.  
" Shut up Xion, We're never going to kiss right in front of you. " Vanitas felt disturbed.  
" Oh ? I don't mind at all.. " Ventus grinned and suddenly pulled Vanitas shirt and kiss him.

Xion squeals and quickly shoot the camera and giggled.

" I love you Van.. "   
" I love you too. "

  
The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add some sequel for this ? I will make the sequel depends how much on the reviewer say.


End file.
